1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a therapy simulator having a radiator head containing a radiation source, having an image acquisition unit, connected to the said radiator head and able to swivel jointly with it, and having an adjustable patient's couch, which can be moved between radiator head and image acquisition unit. In particular, it relates to a therapy simulator having at least two diaphragm systems, arranged in the radiator head offset in the direction of the principal axis of the radiation source, of which systems at least a first is designed as a depth diaphragm system and at least a second is designed as a measuring diaphragm system.
2. Discussion of Background
A therapy simulator of the generic type is known from the book "Technik der medizinischen Radiologie" (Medical Radiology Technology) by Theodor Laubenberger (Deutscher Aerzte-Verlag GmbH, Cologne, 4th edition 1986). In the case of this therapy simulator, all settings are displayed on a control console and the corresponding data, such as position, size of the irradiation field and angular setting, are logged. At the same time, X-ray pictures of the irradiation field and of the surrounding field are taken. The depth diaphragm system and the measuring diaphragm system are remotely controlled independently of each other, so how long the patient to be examined is exposed to the X-radiation and how quickly healthy parts of the body are protected against the radiation depends on the skill of the operator.